Raged Love
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: Their love was born out of rage. When Tony Stark breaks the heart of her best friend Pepper Potts by cheating on her, Natasha swears revenge. She will break his best friend's heart. But she might find it hard once she meets Clint Barton. A Clintasha Au. Slow Build. Rating for eventual Smut.
1. Plan

Natasha silently consoled her best friend. Pepper had fallen asleep after hours of crying. Natasha had gently rolled her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

She silently left the room and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She then sat on the couch and thought about what Tony had done.

He had cheated on her best friend. Natasha didn't have a high opinion of Tony Stark. The man was a player with commitment issues. He didn't deserve her best friend.

Pepper loved him and he broke her. It made Natasha angry. Pepper deserved someone better, someone who would cherish her.

But first she had to avenge her best friend. She will make Stark pay.

She is going to break his best friend's heart. Then Stark will understand the extent of his damage.

Tony Stark would think twice before he did something like this again.


	2. Some Background

**Sorry for being gone so long. Here is an update. This fic is partially canon complaint. Pairings are of course non-canon. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited.**

Clint watched as Tony drowned drink after drink. He didn't know what had happened as he had just come home from work and found Tony outside his door. He had dragged his best friend in.

"Tony that is enough. I'm going to take your glass away and you are going to tell me what happened that caused you to spiral like this.." said Clint, snatching the glass and bottle from Tony's hand.

Tony just slummed further into the couch. Clint took the vodka bottle and put it on the kitchen counter and bought Tony a glass of water.

Tony looked gratefully at Clint as he drank the water.

Tony took a deep breath and said, "Pepper and I broke up."

Clint's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked. He knew something drastic must have happened. Despite his friend's reputation as a player, Clint knew that Tony loved Pepper a lot and was committed to her.

Tony and Clint had met in MIT in freshman year. They were roommates and quickly became best friends. Tony was studying engineering and Clint was there to study Mathematics and Computer Graphics. Both were significantly younger than their peers, both being 15.

After graduating Clint with double PhD in Mathematics and Computer Science, took the job as Tenured Professor in the Math Department in Columbia University. He also consulted for various government agencies like FBI, CIA and NSA and also SI. Tony took over as the head and CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper was his assistant who was very efficient in her work. Clint had been impressed as she could resist Tony's relentless flirting.

"Pepper saw me kissing someone else." said Tony in a miserable voice.

"Tony..." said Clint.

"I wasn't kissing any girl. It was Whitney Frost, Clint she threw herself at me." exclaimed Tony.

Clint nodded in understanding. Whitney Frost was Tony's ex who was obsessed with him. He sighed. "Tony this was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure Pepper will understand." he said.

Tony shook his head and said, "She left before I could say anything." Tears were streaming down Tony's eyes and Clint felt his heart go out to his friend.

"Don't worry Tony; I will make sure Pepper understands. We will talk to her tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep." said Clint stroking Tony's hair.

Tony nodded gratefully towards his friend.

Natasha had just put Pepper to bet. Now she sat on her couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Natasha had just moved to New York from DC. She was a lawyer and had a law degree from Harvard Law School. She had accepted the job at Columbia University as a law professor. Also SHIELD firm had hired her as a partner in their firm. It was an incredible opportunity.

Natasha and Pepper had met at Harvard and became friends with Natasha studying law and Pepper studied Business.

She had moved to DC and Pepper to New York, but they still kept in touch. Natasha wished her friend all happiness in the world, even though she didn't approve of Tony Stark. She knew he would break Pepper's heart and she was right.

She was going to find out who Tony stark's best friend was and was going to trample on his heart so Stark would know the pain he caused.

She will avenge her friend's broken heart.

Tony Stark would rue the day he broke the heart of Pepper Potts.


End file.
